


Snowball

by manuq14



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuq14/pseuds/manuq14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a secret santa gift for maddog914 on Tumblr. Hollstein winter fluff! (sorry for any and all mistakes!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift for maddog914 on Tumblr. I hope you like it!! I had so much fun being your secret santa! :)

Laura was carefully making her way back from lit class, trying very hard to not slip on the icy paths. The first snowfall of the season had covered the campus in a blanket of white, fluffy snow, but unfortunately, it had also frozen every pathway in school. Laura was accident-prone enough without having to add slippery surfaces to the mix, so she was studiously looking at her feet, making sure she didn’t step on any patches of ice. She was almost to her dorm when, suddenly, something cold and wet collided with her face. _What the…?!_ She looked up, wiping snow from her face, and was met with the grinning face of her girlfriend. Laura forgot to be angry about the abrupt snow attack when she saw the playful look in Carmilla’s eyes. She was so momentarily distracted by how happy Carmilla looked, that she completely missed the second snowball flying at her face. Until it hit her square in the nose, that is. When she wiped the snow of her eyes, Carmilla was standing right next to her. 

\- Carmilla Karnstein, what do you think you’re doing?

\- Well, cupcake, I thought it was obvious, we’re having a snowball fight. 

\- You know, it’s polite to make sure both parties are aware that they’re in a snowball fight before the fight begins.

\- But where is the fun in that? - and with that, Carmilla was gone. 

Laura looked around to see where her girlfriend has disappeared to, and that’s when she noticed them. Two recently-made snow forts, facing each other from across the courtyard outside the dorm. 

\- What are you waiting for, creampuff? That’s your fort, you have to defend it. - Carmilla said, her head popping out from behind her own fort and pointing at it’s counterpart. 

Laura shook her head, amused with this new playful side to her usually broody vampire, and went to her fort. Inside was a neatly arranged pile of snowballs, and next to it were a pair of waterproof gloves and a scarf. Laura smiled to herself, feeling like her heart was close to melting. Not only had Carmilla made ammo for her, she had also remembered that Laura had left the dorm without a scarf this morning. The heartwarming moment lasted only a few seconds, until Laura felt her snow fort being pelted with snowballs thrown with supernatural strength. 

\- Come on, buttercup, it’s like I’m in this fight by myself!

Laura donned her gloves and scarf, and with a war-cry she started launching snowballs at Carmilla’s fort.  

 

About half an hour after launching her first attack, Laura was waving her white beanie in the air as a sign of surrender. It hadn’t really been a fair fight, with Carmilla having supernatural strength and all, but Laura felt she had fought a respectable amount of time before surrendering. Her fort was in shambles now, only the base left standing, while Carmilla’s looked good as new. Once the vampire had seen the white flag being waved, she had stopped throwing snowballs, and so Laura decided it was safe to make her way across to the other fort. 

\- Took you long enough - Carmilla said as she saw her approaching the fort - get in here, cupcake! 

Laura stepped into Carmilla’s fort and grinned. Carmilla had built a nest out of blankets and pillows, and she had thermoses with hot cocoa, and a plate of cookies. The vampire smiled up at Laura and patted the space next to her on the nest, motioning for Laura to sit down. She made her way to her girlfriend and sat beside her, turning to give her a kiss. 


End file.
